


Just a Friendly Game

by wyntirrose



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-13
Updated: 2009-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntirrose/pseuds/wyntirrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a friendly game of cards, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Friendly Game

The air was thick with tension. Each mech was staring intently at the others, trying to read something, attempting to find some weakness in his opponent. Finally, it was Sideswipe who broke the silence.

"Oh, come on, Sunny! Are you in or not!"

"All right, all right! I'm in." Sunstreaker said as he pushed a large portion of his dwindling pile to the middle of the table.

"About slaggin' time!" Windcharger grumbled, as he pushed a pile of chips in.

Hound sighed before dropping his cards on the table and leaning back in his chair. "Too rich for my fuel, I'm afraid. I'm out."

"So what'd you have?" Sideswipe asked, reaching out to check Hound's cards.

"No, 'Sides!" Smokescreen said, placing a hand over the cards. "That'd be cheating. Hands off."

"Since when have you cared about cheating?" Sideswipe muttered.

Smokescreen's eyes widened and he spread his hands. "Now when have you ever caught me cheating? I'm hurt that you would even suggest such a thing."

Hound snorted, but kept silent watching the game.

"Fine, I take it back." Sideswipe grumbled. "So are you in or not, Smokey?"

"Well … I do believe I'm in." Smokescreen said flashing a dazzling smile and pushing his chips into the pot. "Now let's see what you've got 'Sides."

"Full House! Aces High!" Sideswipe crowed.

"Slag it!" Windcharger and Sunstreaker cried, tossing down their cards.

"Woo Hoo!" Sideswipe reached out to take his chips but was stopped by Smokescreen.

"Nuhn hunh. It's not your's yet." Smokescreen said, revealing his cards. "Royal Flush!"

"Slag!" Sideswipe cried, dropping his head to the table.

After collecting his chips and the cards, Smokescreen turned to the other Autobots.

"So, who's up for another game?

The others agreed and Smokescreen began to deal. From the bottom of the deck.


End file.
